Glaucoma, a group of eye diseases affecting the retina and optic nerve, is one of the leading causes of blindness worldwide. Most forms of glaucoma arise as a result of highly elevated intraocular pressure (TOP) sustained over prolonged periods of time. In some instances, increases in TOP are a result of high resistance to drainage of the aqueous humor relative to its production. Left untreated, an elevated TOP can cause irreversible damage to the optic nerve and retinal fibers resulting in a progressive, permanent loss of vision.
Trabeculectomy procedures are often used to treat Glaucoma. Such procedures typically involve cutting a flap out of the patient's sclera and forming a scleral tunnel that extends from underneath the flap to the anterior chamber of the patient's eye. The tunnel provides a flow-path for fluid from the anterior chamber of the patient's eye to flow into the space surrounding the flap.
Cutting the flap into the sclera is a challenging and delicate process requiring skill and practice. The thickness of the flap can vary greatly depending on the skill level of the surgeon, and may vary greatly from surgery to surgery even among skilled surgeons. The variation in the thickness of the flap among different surgeries and different surgeons leads to inconsistent outcomes of the trabeculectomy procedure. In some procedures, surgeons may inadvertently sever part of the sclera when attempting to cut the scleral flap, subjecting the patient to additional trauma. To avoid these variances in procedures and outcomes, it is desirable to have improved methods and devices used in trabeculectomy procedures.